


Nightmares and Then Hugs

by DemonSeeker1304



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Comforting, M/M, Nightmares, fluff and angst rolled into one, loving boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 01:32:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7246807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonSeeker1304/pseuds/DemonSeeker1304
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko has a nightmare, and Kagami is there to comfort him, like the good boyfriend he truly is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares and Then Hugs

　　Kuroko looked up, straining his neck since he was so close to him. Was he closer than usual? No. It just seemed that way because Kagami was pissed. More pissed than he ever was before. Kuroko closed his eyes, ready for the blow that was sure to come. 　　

“...ko. Kuroko!” 　　

Kuroko woke with a violent start. He was sitting upright now and gasping for breath. 　　

“Kuroko! Are you okay?” Kagami was standing above him and he was looking down at him with worry etched clearly on his face. 　

Kuroko flinched and closed his eyes. 　　

Then, he felt arms encircle him. Large, strong arms, but gentle. “It’s okay, now,” Kagami said. “You were having a nightmare right? It’s over now.” Kagami was rubbing Kuroko’s back, up and down. 　

Kuroko opened his eyes then and took a deep shaky breath. Yes, this was the Kagami he knew. The big, clumsy, gentle oaf and the much capable ace. Not the angry, violent, scary figure in his dream. It was only a dream. A nightmare. Those faded. Those could fade. It was fading now as Kuroko felt Kagami’s loving warmth surround him, both body and soul. 　　

Kuroko hugged Kagami back. Tightly. Kagami was surprised and released his hold on Kuroko, pushing him back to see his face. 　　

“Was it that bad?” 　　

Kagami’s eyes widened as he looked into Kuroko’s eyes. They were hazy and it was clear he was holding back tears. 　　

Kagami sighed and put his hand on Kuroko’s head, ruffling his hair. “You can cry, you know. It’s only us in here. Everyone else is eating breakfast already.” 　　

A dam seemed to break inside of Kuroko then, and the tears spilled over. Plentiful. He flung his arms around Kagami again and cried against his shirt, surely getting snot on it. 　　

“I’m sorry Kagami-kun. I’m sorry!” 　　

Kagami’s eyes widened even more. Seeing Kuroko cry was one thing. But Kuroko apologizing while he cried was beyond rare. 　　

“Why are you apologizing, idiot? You did nothing wrong.” Kagami lifted him then, and put him on his lap, much like he would a small child. He even started to rock him ever so gently. 　　

Kagami kissed him on the cheek, then the neck, then the lips. He drew out the kiss on the lips, and he could taste the salt of Kuroko’s tears. He made sure it was deep and filled with emotion. _I’m right here_ , he was saying. _I love you. You know that, right?_ 　　

Kuroko returned the kiss tenfold, and he put his hands on Kagami’s face, as if he was making sure Kagami was really there and was not going to leave him. Kuroko started to hiccup due to the crying. He wasn’t used to showing that degree of emotion all at once. The kiss ended there, but Kuroko still clung to Kagami, as if afraid to let him go. 　　

Just then, Furihata appeared at the doorway of the inn’s room, and looked like he was going to say something, until he saw the position the Light and Shadow were in. Only Kagami saw him since Kuroko again had his eyes closed. Furihata gestured, and Kagami only shook his head. Furihata nodded and let them be. 　　

Kagami pushed Kuroko back again and said, “Let’s go get something to eat. You’re hungry right? Tetsuya.” 　　

Kuroko shivered as Kagami let his given name slip by his tongue so freely. He took a deep breath, and after a moment, he nodded. 　　

“Yes, I am hungry.” 　　

Kagami kissed him on the lips again and smiled. “Good. Let’s go, I’m starving.” 　　

“Aren’t you always?” 　　

Kagami smiled wider, happy to see Kuroko was feeling a little better. Kagami bit Kuroko’s neck gently and hummed. “It seems that way, doesn’t it?” 　　

Kuroko let out an exasperated sigh and stood up, walking to the doorway to join everyone else. Kagami followed, grabbing hold of Kuroko’s hand, and grasping tightly. _I’m still here._ Kagami thought. _I’m not going anywhere._ 　　

He hoped his thoughts reached Kuroko. Because he was definitely never going to leave him. Never.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, it is a horrible title. Hope you liked the story though.


End file.
